


If Only For Today, I Am Unafraid

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou





	If Only For Today, I Am Unafraid

The moon shone gibbous in the sky - waxing, not waning - its slice of molten silver growing larger by the night. Ruby looked out the window, and back at Belle - quick, furtive glances exchanged back and forth. "The moon is only getting larger," Ruby said, fear creeping into her voice. A month - less than a month, really - had passed, and now it was the first real test to see if the end of the prior month's cycle had been but a pleasant fluke.

Belle hooked her finger inside the shoulder of her sleeve and hitched it downward. Ruby felt her breath catch inside her throat at the motion. "So?" Belle asked, her voice lowe as she lowered the sleeve, exposing inch by tantalizing inch of bare skin. "It's not full."

"Yet. And -"

"And, I'm _not_ afraid of you, Ruby," Belle said. "I've never been afraid of you." She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Ruby in a comforting gesture. "I want you, and the phases of the moon don't faze me. You are still Ruby." She kissed a small spot on Ruby's neck and then buried herself there. "And that's one thing that can _never_ change."

Ruby grinned as she turned her focus from being primarily on the moon to the top of Belle's head. "You may just be the only one who's not."

"The others will learn," Belle replied in a muffled whisper. She traced one of Ruby's veins with the very tip of her finger and smiled. "The others will learn," she repeated, and dropped the top of her shirt low to Ruby's touch. "Don't you worry." She kissed the edge of Ruby's shoulder. She could bare herself to Ruby and do it without fear.

"The others will learn," Ruby said, her voice hollowly repeating Belle's own. "The others will learn."

Of course they would. 

She tilted Belle's face up to face her own and kissed her; kissed her the way that she had been meaning to all night and for what had seemed like forever before that. She kissed her like she meant it and all of what it implied. She kissed her like she wanted to be kissed herself.

And it left her speechless. 

And fearless.


End file.
